


Sweet Dreamer

by make456



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forced Prostitution, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/make456/pseuds/make456
Summary: What is the point of living in reality when it's barely worth living through in the first place? Kankri a dreamer of the waking world, using his imagination to escape the harsh reality of being nothing more than a sex object that's rented out for the enjoyment of sick and twisted people.





	Sweet Dreamer

Every great dream begins with a dreamer.

Our dreamer current lays in the waking world, laying on his back on the top of a mattress that has seen better days. He stares at the ceiling, big brown eyes focused not on the room around him but on another world. One of his own creating. There is no need to spend time on the trivial things, not the sound of water dripping from a leaky faucet, scratch sheets or the smell of mildew rotting at the walls. The cracked and peeling paint of a cheap motels walls means nothing to a man who's mind is off on it's own adventure.

The sights and sounds of an unearthly realm are impossible to resist. He smiles as he takes it all in. Clear sky's overhead set the perfect mood for walking through the field of flowers that blanket the ground. He walks through them, hands outstretched as fingers dance across the petals, velvety soft and oh so fragile. They smell divine.

He pays no mind to the figure approaching from the bathroom, a black shadow lurking. It's weight causes the bed to dip as it crawls over him. There's a moment where his world blurs, closing his eyes in order to keep the picture crystal clear.

Taking a breath in, he holds it, refocusing the image before he lets the air escape.

He stops in his place, eyes narrowing as he lifts a hand to block out some of the sun. In the distance, the undeniable shimmer of water can be seen. The light dances across the surface, an organized routine that only the ripples in the water know the steps for. He makes his way to the shore, looking down as flowers and gross turn into sand and pebbles. Water soon laps at the toes of his shoes, ones that are soon discard in favor of feeling it first hand. It's soothing, cool on warm skin and sending a slight sliver up the length of his spine. There's far too much temptation to remain there in the sand, feet only half in the water. Bending over, he reaches to roll up the legs of his pants to knee level, having no desire to deal with wet fabric. He wades in without further thought, looking down and admiring the small schools of minnows that swim away from his feet as they move through the water. Their cautiousness is endearing, and he decides not to bother them further as walks through the water in the opposite direction.

There are plenty of sights to see as he strolls. Plants that move in the ebb and the flow off the water, snails that have lost their grip and taken to floating, little water skimmers that dart across the surface like speed boats. The water is teeming with life, and watching everything has captured all of his attention. He cannot be blamed, of course. Not for getting distracted. Not for not noticing what lurks not far from the shallows.

A mighty beast sits not too far away, in water just deep enough to conceal it's giant form. It watches. It watches and waits, hungry for whatever helpless being it can get in it's grasp. A little dreamer, bend down and looking at a shell makes the perfect target. It takes only seconds for it to happen. One moment the world is perfect, and one moment everything comes crashing down.

Tentacles reach out with deadly precision, latching onto skinny legs before a sound can even be made. They wrap around and around as they yank, pulling the poor boy down into the depths. Panicking, he flails, eyes wide and burning in the water, a scream quickly robbing his lungs of any precious air he may have needed for even a hope of survival. He's drowning. The fight for freedom is hardly relevant against such a creature of monstrous preposition. As he's pulled closer, his vision starts to blur before he can even see who his fate belongs to. All he knows is the feeling of water filling his lungs and the slippery, slimy feel of suction cups across his body. He's cold, the water chilling him to the bone as he's dragged down lower and lower. As his vision goes dark, he cannot even bring himself to be upset. It always ends in such a way. Why can he not be happy? Even his dreams are tainted, doomed from the beginning.

As his dreams fades to black, his eyes open in the real world. He groans as he fells the weight lift off of him, off of the bed. Rolling over onto his side he cannot shake the sick feeling that lay heavy in the bottom of his stomach. He is sore and cold, his body absent of any cover except for the thin blanket he pulls over himself. Quickly the flower field leaves his thoughts, as do the minnows and the snails, the gentle and calming feel of the water replaced only with the way it felt to be defiled by the beast. It always happened like that. There were no happy endings for people like him.

At least it's not long before he's left alone. He hears the sound of the motel door opening and closing as his company leaves. Another 'happy' client. Only giving himself a short amount of time to recover, he soon forces himself out of the bed, gathering up the clothes that had been strewn about the floor. He carries them to the bathroom to dress himself.

When he catches a glace of himself in the mirror, it's almost hard to look at what he sees. No longer does he see someone he knows. Long ago he'd have seen a young and happy boy, chestnut brown hair with eyes that shone in the light and never seemed to do dull. He had a round face back then, he recalls, youthful and cute. Now all that was left barley even felt human. Sunken in eyes and pale skin with features that were borderline skeletal. His hair had thinned out, had gotten longer and lost it's luster from the neglect. He tried not to focus on it for too long, putting on his clothes so he didn't have to look at his own body. It was thin, covered in bruises both recent and old, scars, bite marks, all memories of situations he'd rather forget.

At least with clothes on he feels a little more human. He sighs, walking out of the bathroom and looking over the small area for anything that should be taken with him. When he sees nothing, he walks outside, happily closing the door behind him. He stands outside, the sun having set long ago, leaving the world in a shroud of darkness. He waits a moment before he hears what he knew he would.

"Kankri! Come on, you know time is money. Get down here!". The deep voice of a man calls for him and without a moments hesitation he makes his way down the stairs to the parking lot where his chariot awaits. While he'd much prefer a golden carriage with brilliant white horses, that simply wasn't the case. He makes his way on tired, shaky legs to a high class car, climbing inside the passengers seat and looking out the window. He's asked if he'd done his job, made the customer happy, and he doesn't reply. Instead he looks out the window at the night sky, thoughts already drifting to what it would be like to live there. Would another planet threat him more kindly? Perhaps poor little Kankri, sweet dreamer of the waking world wouldn't have to dream so much if he left Earth behind and started anew.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've written since I was like 13 lmao. I'm more or less just giving it a shot, and if people are interested enough then I'll go on to write an actual in depth story and less of like a taser sort of thing. I'm also not doing really any editing yet, so expect that if I write more. I'm also going to throw in here that I fully intend on making Kankri a fiery little fighter if things progress, and keeping him close to canon. I also will probably take things in the direction of matching him with either an Ampora or a Makara, but input would be nice tbh. If you want to see anything, leave a comment and give me ideas!


End file.
